


He's Mine

by Karinna_Universe



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Confessions, Dirty Talk, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinna_Universe/pseuds/Karinna_Universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While everyone is at E3, some interesting things happen to between our favorite masked gamers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Mine

“Buddy, why are all of my friends at E3! I’m so bored, and I don’t have anyone to record with.” Ohm grunted as he threw himself into his chair. His dog, Buddy, placing his head on his lap to comfort his poor human. Ohm scrolled through his friends on Skype and grinned when he reached Delirious’ name. “Or maybe I do.” 

He called his fellow masked friend, “Please answer Delirious, I’m so bored.” He waited for a few minutes before groaning, before he could end the call, a sultry voice answered. 

“Hey man, what’s up? I was actually about to call you, wanna play Dead by Daylight?” Ohm chuckled, his mood lighter than it was all day. “Hell yeah dude, since we need more players do you have anyone in mind?”

“Uh, no not really,” Delirious cut himself off in a fit of giggles, “You were kind of the only person I thought of since all my people are at E3. Do you have anyone in mind?”

Ohm thought for a second, “Uh, what about Spoon, Smitty, and um, Bryce! Let’s get Bryce!“ He exclaimed, ready to play the new maps and killers with his friends. Delirious seemed less excited however, “Yeah, let’s not forget about your boyfriend, huh?”

Ohm laughed, completely oblivious towards the jealousy in his friend’s tone. “Yeah dude, gotta play with my babe. I’ll go ahead and call them up, you should be the killer first so if you want you can go ahead and get the lobby set up.”

Delirious grunted and let Ohm do his thing, small talk going on between them. Despite his initial contempt, he did have alot of fun with the session. The only real problem was that Ohm seemed to focus on Bryce all the time. No matter what anyone else said, Ohm responded mainly to Bryce, and it irritated the ever-loving hell out of Delirious. 

“Get back here Ohm! I wanna put you on my hooks!” Bryce called out, trailing behind Ohm who was screaming his head off panicking when he couldn’t shake him off.

“Ohm come here so I can heal you! Get away from Bryce and come to me!” Delirious demanded, having opened the exit and was not leaving until Ohm was safe with him. He saw his friend limping his way, the killer hot on his heels, “No! Delirious why do you want to take him away from me!” Bryce fake sobbed.

Delirious felt a faint pang of satisfaction, he couldn’t help but taunt the other man. “Because he’s mine, he also likes me better.” He couldn’t but feel petulant when he continued, “So you better back off, Ohm is mine and I don’t share.” 

Everyone had chuckled, except Ohm, who had genuinely felt warmth at the possessive tone, soon everyone had had enough of the game and one by one left the call.

Once again it was just Ohm and Delirious, talking aimlessly and making jokes at each other’s expense. Ohm suddenly went quiet, think back to what Delirious had said earlier, he smirked.

“So Delirious, what was all that about me being yours?” Ohm teased, his voice deepening to a velvet, throaty baritone. 

Delirious bit his lip, at how close Ohm sounded, almost as if he was right next to the other masked Youtuber. He felt his breath quicken and his pulse race, he couldn’t think. 

Ohm chuckled, the sound enticing the other man even more. “What’s the matter Delirious?” Ohm breathed, if he was nervous Delirious sure as hell couldn’t tell. “Do you like it when I use this tone on you?”

Delirious whimpered, gripping his desk with all his might, God if Ohm would just-

“You know what Ohm? Yes, I do love that tone. It’s fucking sexy, and you know what else? I like your lame-ass jokes, your laugh that sounds like yourchoking on a dick. Makes me wish you were choking on my dick, because your mine.” Delirious let his own voice get gruff and with that, Ohm felt the smirk fall from his lips.

“Are you serious, dude? Are you saying what I think your saying? You have romantic feelings for me. Don’t mess with me man, that’s not cool.” Ohm grunted, his defenses coming up. 

“Yes, God yes, I for real like you Ohm. I think dating you would be so amazing, you being flirty with other people drives me insane! The next time I say you’re mine I want it to be true, but I want to ask you in person, so it’ll have to wait.“

“Oh yeah, and when will that be?” Ohm sassed, clearly impatient. Delirious smiled, plan already forming in his mind.

“You’ll see, bye Ohm. Talk to you soon.”

\- Two weeks later -

Buddy barked as soon as there was a knock on the door, Ohm groaned. He was far too irritated to deal with anyone today, he tried calling Delirious several times in the past week and to no avail. It seemed like Delirious just didn’t want to speak to him.

“Hold on a second! I’ll be there soon, no need to tear my door down.” he mumbled, he opened the door and there stood a tall, handsome man with an excited smile. His posture steady, but nervous, the man looked Ohm up and down, seeming to like what he saw.

“Um, hello. Can I help you, sir?” Ohm awkwardly asked. The man snorted and let out a quiet cackle. Ohm narrowed his eyes, he knew that laugh.

“You can help me out by going out to dinner with me, whatcha say Ohm?” his voice sounding alot more smooth in person. Ohm couldn’t hold back neither the smile, nor the excitement in his voice if he tried.

“Hell yes! I’d love to Mr. H2ODelirious, it would be my absolute pleasure.”


End file.
